


Broken Nose, Broken Man

by NothingRiddikulus



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Bridge Four mentioned, Gen, Kaladin has fight or flight instincts, and yeah, but nothing at all graphic, they'll be mentions to his shitty shitty past and him not being treated well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingRiddikulus/pseuds/NothingRiddikulus
Summary: Every memory Kaladin had told him his punishment for striking a Lighteyes would be a harsh one.Kaladin's instincts land him in a sticky situation.





	Broken Nose, Broken Man

Kaladin didn’t mean to punch him. It wasn’t his fault but neither was it Adolin’s. The prince was used to rough play with his brother; they’d pushed each other around since childhood. And he was beginning to see Kaladin as his brother really, just as Dalinar was beginning to see him as a son, so it felt perfectly natural to treat him the same as Renarin. For Adolin a jab to someone’s ribs with his elbow was the ultimate sign of friendship. It never crossed his mind for a second that Kal might be offended. And the shy, sullen boy had started to warm up to him anyway. He’d just made a quip at Adolin’s expense with a smile to say he hadn’t meant it to be mean. And so the jab, a calculated move, felt like a safe bet. 

Except that what Adolin had forgotten to factor in was that Kaladin wasn’t his brother. Renarin was happy with shoulder punches and back slaps, eager for them even, because it was rare for someone not to treat him like he was easily breakable. Playful aggression had become a hallmark of he and Adolin’s relationship. Kaladin had never been coddled like that. Kaladin had been hit and punched by people who _meant_ it, and now had the instincts of someone who needed his fists for his own protection. And so, when his actions made Kaladin feel threatened, Adolin got a punch to the face.

As soon as his hand had made contact, Kaladin flinched. He backed away shaking. Every memory he had told him his punishment for striking a Lighteyes would be a harsh one and his breath caught in his throat as his back pressed against the cold wall. He was trapped. Adolin walked towards him, hand outstretched, and Kaladin scrambled, clawed at the wall like an animal. This was it. Adolin must hate him now. His mind filled with the image of a hot branding iron and his ears were deafened by memories of screams that Amaram had ignored. His screams. Kaladin’s heart, beating in his throat, threatened to push out his breakfast. Adolin looked at him for a moment, holding his face, and then seemed to make some kind of decision.

‘I think’, he said, ‘you bay have broken by dose’.

Kaladin, in his hysterical state, tried to suppress a laugh and failed. It burst out of his tightly closed mouth and the sudden appearance of an emotion other than primal terror made Kaladin’s eyes spill over with tears. Adolin sat down next to him, close but not touching.

‘Oh come on dow! Surely I don’t look dat ugly!’

‘No, no. it’s just…’ Kaladin snorted again, and then instantly looked like he regretted it. He leant away from Adolin.

‘Shhhh now you’re not in drouble! I god in your bersonal space. I shouldn’t have scared you. If anything I should _thank_ you, I’ll look more like Father dow, he’s broken his dose more dan once. Maybe this’- Adolin touched his nose -‘will make people sdop saying I should dye by hair.’ Touching his nose had not been a good idea, and Adolin winced.

‘Lean forward’, Kaladin told him quietly, still holding back giggles. ‘And get something to soak up the blood’.

Adolin did as he said, tilting his face down and appearing happy in the blood’s directional change. ‘I’ll get you back to your barracks first, so you can see your ben. You seem, uh dired.’ Carefully, Adolin pulled Kaladin into a gentle hug.

A few minutes later Kaladin and Adolin arrived at the barracks, where Bridge Four were going about their chores. The air smelled of stew. Renarin looked on with a dish and cloth in his hands, face a picture of confusion, and Kaladin had to fight hard not to tremble. Surely Adolin’s brother would seek revenge for what had happened? Renarin however, only laughed. 

‘Hello Father’ he said to Adolin, who scoffed and tousled his hair.

‘Right I’m off, Adolin said, ‘Get some rest Kaladin’. He gave a charming smiled and turned to leave.

‘I will’, Kaladin told him. ‘Thank you for- wait your voice!’ 

‘Oh that?’. Adolin laughed. His speech was still nasal but nowhere near as humorous as it had been before. ‘My nose is just bloody I think. I used to pull the broken bone trick all the time when me and Renarin fought as children, and noses were my speciality.’ He chuckled. ‘I _knew_ it would make you laugh’.


End file.
